princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
The Ball Dance (PrinceKodi Animal V2)
This is a Scene in Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Animal V2) and the Dance Scene will be playing so this is love (JAMES INGRAM) Transcript (More Coming Soon) (Royal Blowhorn Chorus) Meanwhile at Kodi's Kingdom a Limbo came by comes out Fox, Vixen, Bold, Whisper, Friendly and Russet * Fox/Son Goku: So this is Garret's Kingdom Then Fox (Sarah) comes out with her Beautiful Silver Ball Gown * Fox (Skunk Fu)/Son Sarah: Well here goes * Vixen/Chi Chi: Well I Hope Chris is a Polite Man and Very Handsome * Fox (Skunk Fu)/Son Sarah: well he is Handsome and Very Kind Then another Limbo showed up and Napoleon, Nana, Omar and Nana (Snow Dogs) enters out of the Limbo * Napoleon/Vegeta: Okay Kakarot you'd better have a good reason for bringing me and my Family all the way out here * Fox (Skunk Fu)/Son Sarah: So you must be Vegeta. * Napoleon/Vegeta: Oh so you must be the daughter * Nana/Bulma: Well i'snt this Sarah man look how grown you'd gotten * Fox (Skunk Fu)/Sarah: Well I am 18 years old and the reason we are here is because i wanted to see Chris again * Napoleon/Vegeta (Angry): WHAT You've brought me all the way down here over some guy * Omar/Trunks: Chill Dad besides there is probably food here * Napoleon/Vegeta: WHAT. Food. Beat you to the end kakarot Category:Labyrinth Then both Napoleon and Fox ran inside in order to get the food * Vixen/Chi Chi: Those Boys never get tired of it don't they * Nana (Snow Dogs)/Bulla: So sarah I'm Bulla this is my big brother trunks * Fox (Skunk Fu)/Sarah: Well it's nice to meet you guys Then Back inside Kodi, Dusty, Demon and Bess are looking at the stars and Kodi walks towards Shasta who is watching the guests dance * Kodi/Garret: How are things going Chris * Shasta/Chris: Doing fine just waiting for Sarah to come * Kodi/Garret: Oh well if she ever comes. I'd like to meet her Then he walks away and Demon decides to go out and sees Napoleon, Nana, Layfette and Nana (Snow Dogs) at the food area meanwhile Napoleon is drinking his wine * Napoleon/Vegeta: Man this wine is super fresh. Then when Nana (Snow Dogs) walked by she Accidently slipped and Demon walks towards her * Demon/Martin: Are you alright. * Nana (Snow Dogs)/Bulla: Yeah I am alright Then Demon helps Nana (Snow Dogs) up * Nana/Bulma: Are you alright bulla * Omar/Trunks: Are you okay sis * Nana (Snow Dogs)/Bulla: Yeah just helped up by * Demon/Martin: Martin. Name's Martin I am my Father's Oldest * Nana (Snow Dogs)/Bulla: Well How is your father * Demon/Martin: His name is Garret * Nana (Snow Dogs)/Bulla: Well your also a prince too hah * Demon/Martin: I'd see you noticed. So what's your name then they both went out onto the dance floor * Nana (Snow Dogs)/Bulla: Name's Bulla * Demon/Martin: Bulla pretty name * Nana (Snow Dogs)/Bulla: Thanks my mother picked it out for me Then Nana and Layfette watched them as they talk while Napoleon is too busy eating their good fashioned Food and Nana looks angry at him and walks towards him * Nana/Bulma: Oh Vegeta did you know what just happened back there * Napoleon/Vegeta: No * Nana/Bulma: Well did you notice your daughter slipping * Napoleon/Vegeta: Escuse me i need to check and see if there is a buffet The Napoleon Walks Away as Nana angrily stares at him and Meanwhile Fox (Skunk Fu) walks in just to look for Shasta and then looks around curiously and Shasta sees a familiar face and decides to move towards it and Fox (Skunk Fu) continues walking in the ballroom. Meanwhile Demon is dancing with Nana (Snow Dogs) * Nana (Snow Dogs)/Bulla: Wow you are a really good dancer martin * Demon/Martin: Well I have been practicing lately Then as Napoleon eats some his meal he watched the dancers and looks Suprised as he saw his daughter dancing with demon and Nana stomps near him * Nana/Bulma: Vegeta I have something important to tell you * Napoleon/Vegeta: Bulma. Why is my daughter dancing with a Fancy Looking Boy * Nana/Bulma: Well his name is martin and he is the brother of the man Sarah is looking for. * Napoleon/Vegeta: I'd gotta stop them Then as Soon as Napoleon walks out Nana starts to get red at her husband, Meanwhile Shasta moves through the crowd * Shasta/Chris: Excuse me coming through Then Fox (Skunk Fu) was behind the Croud and did not notice Shasta at all until she heard his voice and Shasta comes through and finally sees his true love again * Fox (Skunk Fu)/Sarah: Chris I did'nt know you would be looking for me * Shasta/Chris: Well i did say i will wait for you did'nt i. By the way you look * Fox (Skunk Fu)/Sarah: Pretty i Know * Shasta/Chris: No Actually. You look Beautiful Then she giggles and covers her smile * Fox (Skunk Fu)/Sarah: I Mean Why thank you it's actually a a Pretty Dress * Shasta/Chris: But Sarah your not pretty The Fox (Skunk Fu) seems Suprised at first * Shasta/Chris: Your Beautiful * Fox (Skunk Fu)/Sarah: Oh why. I Think your handsome * Shasta/Chris: Then you would'nt mind if I could take you out on the dancefloor * Fox (Skunk Fu)/Sarah: No I Don't mind Then they walk out on the dancefloor and Shasta puts his hand around Fox (Skunk Fu)'s waste and dances around and does the tango. Then everyone spaced out as the couple danced * Fox (Skunk Fu)/Sarah: They're all looking at you now * Shasta/Chris: Believe me they're all looking at you Then shasta does dance closely to her and Fox (Skunk Fu) lays her head on his chest and smiled. Then Fox drops his plate as he watches his daughter dances with Kodi's Son. * Fox/Son Goku: My Daughter is dancing with a Handsome Boy Then Kodi came by and watched them danced and Shasta raises Fox (Skunk Fu) high in the air and Puts her down and Fox (Skunk Fu) hugs him and His Father: Kodi looks at them with a Bright Smile and blinks his eye * Fox/Son Goku: Looks like time flys fast ha Then Vixen watches and smiles at them and Fox passes out. Then Dusty comes by Kodi * Dusty/Kayley: Hey Garret where is Chris * Kodi/Garret: Well he is with the one he is madly in love with Then Dusty looks Suprised and smiles at her son dancing with his true love and Shasta and Fox (Skunk Fu) danced around and Napoleon is being stepped on annoyingly. Then Fox (Skunk Fu) Raised her skirt as she and Dances and Stops and softly touches eachother's face * Shasta/Chris: I Love you. Princess Son Sarah * Fox (Skunk Fu)/Sarah: I Love you too Prince Chris Kratt Then they nearly kissed until they hear a Loud Horn Blow (Horn Blowing) Category:Scenes Category:Ball Scenes Category:Beautiful Scenes Category:Love Scenes